legends_of_the_hidden_templefandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbeard's Treasure Map
The Moat One player from each team sat on a floating ring. When Kirk said "go", that player pulled himself across the Moat as quickly as possible using an attached rope. Once across, he stepped off, grabbed the ring, and threw it back to his partner who proceeded to jump on and pull himself across. As soon as the second teammate stepped onto the deck, it was his job to run over and hit the Gong. The Steps of Knowledge The meanest, ugliest, most ornery pirate who ever sailed the seven seas was Blackbeard. He went into battle with ribbons tied into his long, black beard and tucked long, smoking fuses under his hat to make him look more frightening. When things got dull, he would light fires on his own ship or shoot one of his own crew members just to keep them on their toes. Blackbeard liked to attack Spanish treasure ships and steal their jewels. If people took too long taking off their rings, Blackbeard would cut off their fingers. Once, he even made a man eat his own ears. When he gathered all the treasure, he would row ashore with just a few men and bury it in secret. Sometimes, the men who helped him never came back. According to legend, the last of his fourteen wives held a map to this treasure, and it eventually found its way to the Temple. The Temple Games Cannonballs (Water Ramp) At the base of each “loading ramp” was a “cannonball”. When Kirk said “go”, the players had to push a cannonball up to the top of the ramp. Then, they got a shot of water, slid back down, grabbed the next cannonball, and then climbed up again. The player with the most cannonballs at the top after sixty seconds won. The Red Jaguars won this game, 1-0. Search for Blackbeard's Treasure (Peanut Shaft) Each "treasure shaft" had pieces of treasure buried at the bottom. When Kirk said "go", each player had to start digging for treasure; once she found treasure, she had to climb to the top of the shaft and place it in the bin atop the shaft. This process repeated until all the treasure was found or sixty seconds had elapsed. The Red Jaguars and the Silver Snakes tied this game, 2-2. Hoist the Jolly Roger (Pulley Pillar) When Kirk said "go", one partner had to grab a piece of the Jolly Roger (skull and crossbones flag). The second partner, elevated at this point, then pulled down on his end of the rope. This sent the first player up, after which he would place the piece of the flag in the correct, upright position. There were eight pieces of the flag to set up in sixty seconds; both teams managed to get four pieces of the Jolly Roger in place in the allotted time. The Temple Games' Results The Temple Run This temple run was a disaster from start to finish. Sabrina was dim-witted, slow-moving, and extremely unlucky. The team had won two pendants, but Sabrina wasted all of the team's time searching through five rooms and making no additional progress. James didn't even get to enter the temple! In conclusion, this temple run is one of many examples of why you never send the slow-witted player into the temple first. Trivia *While Olmec was giving the Red Jaguars information about the Temple, the camera revealed that The Pirate's Cove's ship wheel had already been turned, indicating that The Dungeon was not to be entered from that room. *This was one of three episodes where the first player fails to obtain the artifact but the second player doesn't enter the temple. The others are The Lucky Pot-bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart and The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun although the former is debatable.